


Fall Prompts-2015

by gambitsgeekyprincess



Series: chubby!Nori [2]
Category: Being Human (UK), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), The Almighty Johnsons, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Interspecies Romance, M/M, Pumpkins, Shorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-04-23 07:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4868009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gambitsgeekyprincess/pseuds/gambitsgeekyprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random shorts I write during the fall</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pumpkin Patch

**Author's Note:**

> “it’s autumn and we’re both picking pumpkins upstate but you picked one that’s bigger than you are and it looks like you’re struggling oh god do you need help???” au

Legolas was studying a small yet plump pumpkin when the sound of near by grunts startled him enough to glance up searching for the sound. A few feet away he could see what seemed to be a large pumpkin the size of a large foot stool rising from the ground on its own but upon getting closer he could see boots just below the pumpkin and two hands barely wrapped around the monster of a pumpkin. Legolas quickly rushed over worried that a young child was trying to lift a pumpkin without their parents help. Legolas fought back his gasp when instead of seeing a child behind the pumpkin he saw a young man, a short man but a man none the less. 

" excuse me sir, i couldn't help but notice your struggle and was wondering if i could be of any help? " Legolas asked politely.

The man huffed and sat the large pumpkin and looked up at Legolas mouth open and ready to reply only to stop cold when their eyes met. Legolas felt himself freeze as well, the man was very short, coming up only to his shoulder, but he was beautiful. He had long hair as red as fire that fell down his back in a braided pony tail and eyes as green as grass. Legolas wasn't sure what to say to break the spell that had fallen over them, luckily the other man snapped out of it to reply.

 

" I can left it on my own but i would not mind a helping hand. " , The man said with a grin.

Legolas felt his heart thud, the mans voice was gruff enough to cut stone and Legolas longed to hear it again. Legolas smiled as he bent to lift the pumpkin, it was a bit heavier then he had expected but he followed the man to his truck without to much trouble. The other man paid a near by sales boy and then turned to Legolas with a sheepish smile.

" Thank you for the help. is there anything i can do in return? " The man asked.

" Actually there is, could i get your name and number? maybe we could go out sometime? " Legolas replied with as much confidence as he could.

The man blushed and seemed to pause before saying , " Gimli, and if you hand me your phone i can program my number in. ".

Legolas smiled and handed Gimli his phone, moments later he was staring at the new contact with a smile.


	2. Foam Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'i ordered a pumpkin spice latte at starbucks and you made a heart with the foam and i decided to drink it here so i can smile at you some more’ au

Tauriel usually went to the deep froth cafe down town before school each morning but when she arrived Monday morning said cafe was closed for remolding and she had no choice but to go to the Starbucks one block over. She didn't have a problem with the popular shop but she had never been there since it was out of the way by a few minutes. The shop was packed and Tauriel was glad she never sat inside to enjoy her drinks at any of the shops. The line was long, almost out the door but as people got their orders and she got deeper into the shop she caught a glimpse of long dark hair at the register.

The line moved again and this time she got a clear view of the check out counter and for a moment time stopped. The man at the register was beautiful, not handsome or sexy but beautiful with a capital B. Tauriel could feel her skin heat the longer she stared and feared by the time she got to the register her ears would be the color of strawberries. The man paid no mind of them if they were instead he smiled with his whole body, eyes alight with true kindness as he asked for her order. 

Tauriel found herself asking for a hot pumpkin spice latte with soy milk to drink in the store before paying and taking a seat at a table with in eye shot of the register. The man yelled to a fellow blonde employ to take the register before giving her a wink and making her drink his self. Tauriel fought another blush and watched her hands folded across the table as she waited. It isn't long before a saucer is set down in front of her, a piping hot cup of coffee with a foam heart in the middle on it.

Tauriel sips her coffee as slow as she can and watches the man smile and take several orders before she realizes shes going to be late for her first class and downs the rest of her drink. She reaches for the napkin under her saucer to wipe her mouth and stops when she sees a number and name written across it in cursive so pretty it made her own hand writing look like chicken scratch. Tauriel looks to the register and sees Kili, if she read the napkin correct, smiling at her as he has been doing but this time a faint blush is spread over his nose. She folds the napkin into a small square and places it her pocket before walking out of the shop, shooting a shy smile at Kili as she goes. She sends him a text the minute she sits down for her history class and isn't surprised in the least when his reply is followed by a smiley emoji.


	3. Cold Hands Warm Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> one person wears fingerless gloves the other wears fluffy mittens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is very short but it just seemed to cute to not share.

" How are your hands not freezing !? " Anders whined as he and Mitchell walked in the cool fall air.

" Vampire, love. I can't even feel the cold. " Mitchel replied as he pulled on his finger less gloves and going for Anders hands.

" oh no you don't you cold blooded vampire! " Anders yelled quietly as he dug into his pockets pulling out his own fluffy cotton gloves.

Mitchell laughed as Anders pulled the gloves tight on his hands before taking Mitchell's hands in his. Mitchell knew Anders got cold easy and he should really wear gloves with fingers to keep his hands warm for the other man but their was nothing better than the feeling he got when heat floated from Anders's gloved hands onto Mitchell's bare wind bitten finger tips. The cold would never bother Mitchell again, not for as long as he lived but the colder his hands the more he could feel the life in Anders.


	4. PSL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tumblr prompt- Grocket, totally trying pumpkin spice lattes for the first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not read the comics in so long so this is entirely movie based.

Peter hadn't made the drink in a while, it was hard to get the right spices in space but it had been worth all the units he'd spent to get them. This would be the first " fall " season he would be spending with his new team. Peter had the coffee and the blender set up bright and early. Most people would have just gotten flavored coffee but Peter loved the taste of real pumpkin and there was no way he was giving his friends anything but the best for their first times. 

Peter whipped the drinks up quickly and waited for the rest of his team to wander into the dining area of the ship. Gamora was first and peter handed her the only cold drink he had prepared since Gamora tended to avoid heated things at breakfast. Gamora took a small sip after sniffing and inspecting the cup. Peter watched for the barely there twitch in her lips that let him know when she enjoyed something, it didn't take long for it to show up as she took a much larger sip.

Drax was next and Peter passed him a piping hot cup that he'd kept heated over an open flame. Drax sniffed the drink as well but downed it in one swallow and begin to talk Peter's head off about what a wonderful beverage this was and how often they could make it. Peter grinned at him and promised to try and find more spices as soon as possible. 

Rocket came clacking into the kitchen in nothing but orange pants and a loose white tank and Peter handed him a warm cup. Peter knew Rocket would't admit it but he seemed to be sensitive to heat, always letting food cool for ages before eating. Rocket sniffed his cup gently and dunked a finger in to check the temp before taking a smaller sip than Gamora had. The reaction was not what Peter expected, he expected a good or a smile but Rocket had gasped and began taking a larger sip which he held in his mouth to enjoy the flavors before swallowing slowly.

Peter was about to tease Rocket about his reaction when Groot showed up. Groot never did anything before pressing a good morning kiss to Rocket's snout. Groot made a purr like sound and said " I am Groot. ". Rocket begin explaining Quill's surprising skills in the drink making department and then paused when he realized no one had said the name of the beverage and turned to Peter for it.

" Its called a pumpkin spice latte. my ma made me one once when i was a kid when i begged her to let me try coffee. Its great isn't it. " Peter said proudly. 

His team mates nodded in agreement and Groot responded out loud with something that made Rocket blush. Peter tried to ask what it was but Rocket refused to tell him but judging by the way Groot's eyes lingered on Rocket's eyes he liked the taste of pumpkin better when it mixed with the taste of Rocket.


	5. Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nori is starting to gain weight

Nori had been with Bomber for five years now and it was starting to show. He loved Bomber and Bomber loved to cook and have Nori taste test everything. This little habit had been one of Nori's favorite parts of dating Bomber for the longest time but now here they were in their fifth year together and all the cakes and treats were starting to catch up with Nori.

His once lean body was beginning to curve outwards, his clothes were just a tad too tight around his middle and hips and Nori had never felt so unattractive. Nori had tried to cut back on eating but having a baker as a husband made that almost impossible. Nori was worried that wouldn't be a problem to soon if he kept gaining weight. Bomber had always told Nori how beautiful he was, and Nori feared that his beauty would so be gone with every pound he put on.

It was fall again and Nori had know this morning was coming. Once a year Nori would wake up to the smell of cinnamon and pumpkin signaling that Bomber was testing out new seasonal recipes. Nori usually looked forward to this day but this year he was tempted to stay in bed and play sick but try as he might he couldn't make himself do that to Bom,

Nori rolled out of bed and made his way to the kitchen slowly, still wrapped in the comforter from the bed to hide his body from his husbands eyes. Bomber knew the minute he saw the other man that something was wrong, Nori loved the colder weather so for him to be wrapped in a blanket meant something was troubling him. Bomber pulled out a chair for Nori and set one of his new pumpkin pecan sandies on a plate in front of the chair.

Nori sat down and gazed at the cookie sadly, he loved Bom's cooking and wanted to inhale the small cookie but he needed to talk to his husband first. 

" love, you know i adore your cooking but do you think i could only taste a few things today? " Nori asked.

" Oh dear, are you sick? " Bomber asked worriedly.

" No, its just.... " Nori paused and looked up at his husband and swallowed his pride, " i'm getting fat and i'm scared you'll leave me. ".

Bomber's mouth dropped open as he stuttered out a reply, " why on earth would i leave you?! ".

" Because i won't be beautiful anymore. " Nori said sadly.

" Nori, sweet heart, do you find me attractive ? " Bomber asked.

" Of course. " Nori replied without hesitation.

" Then why on earth would i find you unattractive for gaining weight when i weigh more than two of you and you find me attractive? " Bomber said with a smile.

" I... oh. " Nori mumbled. 

" I love you Nori, you are as beautiful as the day we met, now eat your cookie love. " Bomber said with a kiss to Nori's cheek.

" i love you too, Bom. " Nori mumbled around a bite of warm cookie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is shorter than I wanted but I just really wanted a Nori weight gain fic so hope ya'll enjoyed.


End file.
